


Toward the Horizon

by soundsandsweetairs



Category: Muppet Treasure Island (1996), Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Filk, M/M, Original Song, fan music, help i can't stop writing songs with heavy-handed nautical metaphors, some vague post-canon reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsandsweetairs/pseuds/soundsandsweetairs
Summary: "The North Star before us, the depths far below.You know I forgive you - the past was so long ago."Another song inspired by Treasure Island.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver (Muppets)
Kudos: 3





	Toward the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> This one's extremely sappy, folks.
> 
> You'll have to click the link to Bandcamp to listen; ao3 doesn't allow you to embed their player, sorry :\

[](https://nowinscenario.bandcamp.com/track/toward-the-horizon)  
**[Toward the Horizon on Bandcamp](https://nowinscenario.bandcamp.com/track/toward-the-horizon)** << listen here!

Lyrics:

Our home is the starlight, our home is the waves  
We're running from demons, a debt we can't pay  
The North Star before us, the depths far below  
You know I forgive you - the past was so long ago

Our home is adventure, our home is the sea  
My home is wherever you're here next to me  
Our hands clasp so tightly, the winds catch our sails  
Eyes toward the horizon - my love, we'll only prevail

Maybe the years led me here  
Someplace I already knew  
Maybe I've followed my compass this far  
Pointing, as ever to you

You keep the helm steady, the waters subside  
Our ship gliding freely, we're pulled by the tide  
Our love is our haven, it guards us from harm  
You'll hold and protect me - here, I'm safe in your arms

When we're all through  
I'll sail 'cross the ocean, right back to you  
The stars guide our footsteps where'er we may roam  
We've found our own island - my heart, you're always my home


End file.
